callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Samuel J. Stuhlinger
Samuel J. Stuhlinger is one of four playable characters in Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies game mode. Background In Die Rise's opening cutscene, it is revealed that he has eaten the flesh of a human arm, which he has kept a secret from the other characters, claiming they would kill him if they found out. It is likely that the flesh was that of a zombie, as he has the unique ability to hear Richtofen, makes remarks about being hungry after killing zombies, and frequently makes zombie-like groans in Die Rise. He is named by both various in-game quotes and game credits. Appearance Samuel is a Caucasian man with a mustache, charcoal sweater, green vest, khaki shorts and glasses. He has short, grey hair, and appears slightly overweight. Personality Samuel is incredibly paranoid and seems to be a conspiracy theorist. He is frustrated with the lack of explanations to the events that occur and so he creates his own theories, often involving aliens or government cover-ups. Riddled with guilt due to his history of cannibalism, Samuel does not like to talk about himself around the others out of fear that they will either kill him or abandon him if they knew his secret. Samuel hates Misty and dislikes Marlton, but likes Russman. Gallery Die Rise Samuel Stuhlinger.png|Stuhlinger attempts to resist Richtofen's commands. Samuel Stuhlinger eating arm Die Rise BOII.png|Stuhlinger's flashback of himself zombified eating a human arm. Die rise Russman Die.png|Stuhlinger watches Russman die. Die Rise at the end.png|Misty, Marlton and Stuhlinger are about to be swarmed. Die rise spawning back.png|After apparently dying, the characters are teleported back to the beginning. Quotes http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p92N6kH94hw Samuel's Quotes Trivia *He is referred to in game files as "reporter". *Misty dislikes Samuel greatly, and he dislikes her too. He is fond of Russman. *Samuel says very odd things after killing numerous zombies, most of which have to do with him becoming hungry after killing them. *In one of his quotes, Samuel pronounces his last name "Stuh-ling-jer" despite, most of the time, the other characters pronouncing it "Stoo-ling-ger." *One of Samuel's quotes is reused for the CDC agents at the ending of the trailer of Nuketown Zombies, due to them not having actual dialogues in the map. *In Die Rise, Samuel uses Russman's nickname for Marlton, "Darlington", to mock him. *Stuhlinger has many of the zombie infection symptoms, which is possibly due to him having eaten zombie flesh before. *Stuhlinger refers most things as conspiracies, such as the turbine being powered by a conspiracy, or randomly talking about shampoo or National Banking conspiracies. *Samuel can also hear voices in his head. *When drinking Quick Revive, he says, "So you want me to use this to keep the others alive....WHY?" Indicating he does not really like the others (except Russman). *Stuhlinger favors pistols, reacting favorably towards the Executioner, Python, both single and Dual Five-sevens and B23R, in contrast with other characters who react negatively. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters